Connor MacLeod (The Animated Series)
For the TV Series Universe counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod (TV Series) For the Movie Universe counterpart, please see Connor MacLeod(Movie Universe) ---- Early life Connor MacLeod was born in 1518 in Glenfinnan, Scotland, near the shores of Loch Shiel. He was raised by his father and his mother, Caiolin. In 1528, in celebration of Connor's 10th birthday, his cousin Dougal caught a salmon for him that they soon ate.Highlander (the Book) As a prominent member of the clan, he was quickly betrothed and married to a neighboring clanswoman, Katherine. When the Clan MacLeod went to war against the Fraser Clan in 1536, he departed eagerly with Dougal, and rode at the side of Angus, the clan chieftain. As the battle began, Connor took the field readily, however he started to feel very strange like he was sensing something at the battle. It was there that he saw lightning in the sky and the Kurgan on top of a hill. Despite his demands, not one Fraser would face the young Highlander. Without warning, the Kurgan rode up directly to Connor, dismounted, and easily dealt a mortal wound to his stomach. As the Kurgan prepared to deliver a beheading stroke, Dougal and Angus rushed in, leaving the young Highlander to pass out on the battlefield. Connor was brought back to a deathbed by his kinsmen, where a weeping Kate watched over him. When Connor did not die, the townspeople (including his wife and cousin) believed his recovery was the work of witchcraft and threatened to burn him at the stake. Dougal, especially adamant for Connor’s death, viciously beat his cousin with fists, head butts and rocks. Angus, however, decided that Connor be banished. Swearing never to forget his chieftain, Connor staggered out of Glenfinnan, vowing never to return. Immortal Beginnings Connor wandered around the land until he met Heather MacDonald, the daughter of a blacksmith. Under her father, Angus MacDonald's training, Connor learned the art of blacksmithing for himself, and he and Heather soon fell in love. In 1539, the two married and that same year Angus passed on. With Angus's death, Connor took over the business, beginning a secluded yet passionate lifestyle with his new bride. In 1541, Connor and Heather received a visitor: Immortal Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez, who told Connor about his Immortality and offered his services as a mentor. Under his guidance, Connor learned discipline, physical conditioning, advanced sword fighting, the way of Immortals, and The Game and its assorted Rules. Ramírez also told Connor more about the Kurgan, admitting that the evil Immortal's interest in Connor was what led Ramírez to seek the Highlander out himself. Ramirez also brought a grim reality to The Highlander’s attention: his marriage to Heather was dangerous and fruitless, as she would be a target for his enemies, and he would most certainly outlive her and would never be able to provide her children. Despite Ramirez’s warnings, however, Connor elected to stay at Heather's side. One night, the Kurgan, while Connor was absent, found his home, killed Ramírez, and raped Heather. When Connor returned, he found his tower in ruins from the fight, and his friend and brother dead. He would not learn of Heather's rape, however, until centuries later. One night, Heather cut a piece of her hair to give to Connor. When he asked why, she said that it was the only part of her that would never grow old. Decades passed and, as Ramirez had warned, Heather grew older and more frail, while Connor retained his original appearance. In 1590, Heather died of old age in her husband's arms, her last request being to light a candle for her every year on her birthday. Heartbroken, he buried her next to Ramirez's grave, using his family claymore as a headstone. Taking his former teacher's Masamune katana, as his own, Connor left Scotland to explore the world. Wanderings (16th & 17th Century) Early into his travels, Connor went to Edinburgh where he learned to read and write. In 1599, Connor worked as a field hand for a farmer and his daughter Sarah. Sarah showed interest in Connor, but he feared to fall in love again after the pain of seeing Heather die. When the farm was attacked by two brigands, Connor was killed and revived, killing the attackers. He quickly left Scotland for England.Highlander: The Final Dimension (Original Script) In the late 16th Century, Connor met Immortal Thomas Cavanaugh, a friend of Ramirez. He went to a gathering where Cavanaugh called all local Immortals to Holy Ground to talk about the nature of the prize, it's importance, why it should be won by good men, and asks them all to teach what they learn. After this, Connor and Cavanaugh become good friends. In 1601 during his travels to North Africa, he meets Sunda Kastagir and becomes his best friend. Years later, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh. While talking, Cavanaugh told Connor that he should start living, rather than drifting as he had been doing. Listening to the advice, Connor left England. In 1670, Connor graduated from the University of Trinity having pursued Latin. In the early 1700s Connor was in the far East and beheaded an Immortal there. Wanderings (18th Century) Connor soon arrived in America in the 1770s and met Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, and others. Ironically, Connor refused at first to participate in their revolution, telling Jefferson that America was doomed. In 1777, Connor met with Kastagir again and served as part of General Washington's army in Valley Forge during the American Revolutionary War. In 1783, Connor was in Boston where he attended a party thrown by Kastagir. During the party, Connor became highly inebriated and ended up insulting the wife of local businessman Mr. Basset. Enraged, Basset challenged Connor to a duel and easily stabbed Connor through the stomach. Because Connor was so drunk, he forgot to act dead and stood back up. To his disbelief, Bassett stabbed MacLeod again and again, until the drunken Highlander, sick of the whole business, apologized for his words and staggered away. Connor swore off any more of Kastagir's alcohol and parties for the rest of his days. Around this time, Connor met back up with Cavanaugh and took a ship with him to France, where Connor met Isabelle Tourez. However, remembering what Cavanaugh said about falling in love with Mortals, Connor gave Isabelle a ring to remember him by. Soon afterwards, Connor and Cavanaugh were captured. Cavanaugh was guillotined and Connor was forced to take his Quickening. With the distraction, Connor managed to escape. In 1796, under his identity of Adrian Montague, Connor purchased the Hudson Street property in New York City. Some year later, he would use it to house Nash Antiques. In 1800, Connor encountered Kastagir in the West Indies. Wanderings (19th Century) In 1879, Connor was in South Africa, serving in the British Army during the Anglo-Zulu War. Connor was the only survivor of his unit and was captured by the Zulu King Cetewayo. While in captivity, Connor learned that he was being fattened up for ritual combat. Connor was able to meet back up with Kastagir, who lied to him and told him he would be facing another Immortal. Connor soon fought against the Zulu champion with a spear, which he found to be a disadvantage since he could not behead his opponent. Despite this, Connor was able to match the champion, stab him, and quickly figure out that the champion was not an Immortal. That night, Kastagir helped him escape and showed him the way to the closest British camp. In 1888, Connor was walking in the White Chapel District of London when he heard a woman scream. He soon found an Immortal, the elusive Jack the Ripper, trying to kill a prostitute. Connor challenged Jack, which allowed the prostitute to escape. After a quick fight, Connor was able to take Jack's head, putting an end to the Ripper. Wanderings (20th Century) and Fatherhood In 1902, Connor attended Yale university where he joined the rugby team and won the state championship that year. Later in 1920, he went to England, where he enrolled in at Cambridge University. In 1927 he played baseball for The New York Yankees and a year later he bought farm land in Worstick, PA. In 1943, when World War II broke out in Europe, Connor fought as a partisan in France. He served in a unit under Sgt. W.W. Hicks, where he became friends with Captain Dale Stark, their unit's chaplain. The two, along with every other able-bodied man in their unit, were quickly force to man the perimeter. The unit was soon hit by a Nazi mortar attack, which killed Stark. Hicks saw Connor revive but said nothing.''Highlander'' #5 Later that year, during a heated skirmish in a local French village, Connor encountered an orphaned little girl, whom he defended from a German officer. In the process, the girl, Rachel, discovered the secret of Connor's Immortality. Adopting her as his daughter, Connor decided to return to America and provide her with a proper life. The Gathering By 1985, Connor had returned to New York City, where he was living with Rachel under the guise of Russell Nash, an antiques dealer. One night while attending a wrestling match in Madison Square Garden, Connor sensed an Immortal close by and left the match. He went to the parking garage where he encountered Immortal Iman Fasil. After some quick pleasantries, the two fought, with each of them hiding in the shadows to attack the other. Despite Fasil temporarily disarming Connor, Connor was able to gain back his sword and slice off Fasil's hand. With no weapon to defend, Connor was able to take Fasil's head and his Quickening. Hearing police arrive to investigate the disturbance, Connor hid his sword in an overhead grating and tried to drive off, only to be arrested. At the station, Connor was questioned on the deaths of Fasil, as well as Immortal Osta Vazilek, who in reality had been killed by the Kurgan several days ago. However, with no evidence to connect him to the killings, Connor was free to go. Returning to Madison Square Garden in order to get Masamune, Connor saw that forensics expert Brenda Wyatt was looking for the blade. Connor followed her to a bar and tried striking up a conversation. Brenda quickly left, but wanting to know more about him, started following Connor. As Connor walked home, he was attacked by the Kurgan. Without Masamune, Connor used a nearby pipe to defend himself. The fight was interrupted when a police helicopter flew by, forcing both men to flee. Brenda went to Nash Antiques to speak with Connor, to which Connor quickly invited her out on a date. After talking to Rachel, Connor went to Brenda's apartment and quickly (and amusingly) saw that Brenda was wired. He soon confronted her, showing that he knew of Brenda's profession. It quickly evolved into an argument and Connor left. The next day, Connor met with Kastagir in Central Park and the two men went out for a drink. The two men went to a bar where they encountered Bedsoe, one of the cops that Connor had met at the police station earlier. The three got drunk, as Connor and Kastagir began reminiscing about their past adventures.Highlander (Deleted Scene) Not long afterwards, Kastagir lost his head after being challenged by the Kurgan. Fortunately, a witness to the scene was able to confirm to the police that Connor was not the headhunter. In his yearly remembrance to Heather, Connor went to a church and lit a candle. His reflection was disturbed by the Kurgan, who gloated about Kastagir's death. He mocked Connor, told him how Ramirez died, and how he raped Heather, thinking she was Ramirez's woman. Connor, with anger in his heart, soon told him that their next meeting would be their last. At Nash Antiques, Brenda confronted Connor, having learnt of Connor's use of fake names. Connor told her about his immortality, stabbing himself to prove it. Connor let down his guard and the two spent that night making love. The following night, the Kurgan kidnapped Brenda, seeing her as a weak point for Connor. Sending in a threat to kill Brenda if he doesn't come, Connor was forced to take his challenge. Before leaving, he gave one final goodbye to Rachel, leaving Nash Antiques to his daughter. Connor followed them to the site, where he and the Kurgan faced each other in deadly combat, with Brenda's life at stake. Seemingly wild with excitement, the Kurgan destroyed everything in his path in a flurry of sparks and flame. Then, without warning, the two warriors crashed through a skylight and landed inside the derelict building. The Kurgan was the first to recover, batting Connor's sword away and readying his blade for the final strike. Brenda came up from behind, bashing the Kurgan over the head with a pipe. The distraction gave Connor the time needed to recover his sword and gather his composure. MacLeod's calmness, maturity, and skill all proved to be superior to the Kurgan's brute strength and rage. After one final strike and seemingly endless silence, the Kurgan's head finally fell from his neck. The Highlander was victorious. While receiving the Kurgan's Quickening, the Kurgan's spirit appeared in Connor's mind. He showed Connor many events in his life, such his growing up, his First Death, and his encounter with many different Immortals.''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #1''Highlander Origins: Kurgan'' #2 Connor and Brenda went to Scotland and they eventually married. **''It is interesting to note that the events depicted in the first film that comprise of these events, actually depict the Gathering, the end of the Game and the claim of the Prize by Connor. However, the Animated Series seemingly ignored the finality of the first film and allowed its history to occur with its own, but without the Game ending in the story, and the events of the first film depicting just the final battle between Connor and Kurgan.'' The Great Catastrophe Several years after Connor's victory over The Kurgan, a meteorite hit the Earth, causing the world's warheads to go off and destroy civilization.The Last of the Macleods Connor MacLeod, who had years ago defeated the Kurgan in the last great Immortal combat, became part of the Jettators, a group consisting of most of the world's Immortals, in hopes of reestablishing world order with their vast knowledge and experience of history. However, one Immortal, the evil Kortan, denied the Jettators and swore to become the leader of the world. Many of the Jettators swore off violence and could not stop him. However, Connor still fought against Kortan but was defeated. Before being killed, Connor prophesied the coming of the Last of the Macleods and the one that would finally defeat Kortan. Seven centuries after Connor's death, Quentin Macleod was born and soon went on many adventures to stop Kortan. Behind the scenes Miscellanious Information * The role of Connor MacLeod was originally offered to Mickey Rourke, but he turned down the role. Marc Singer was offered the role of Connor, but he turned it down due to scheduling conflicts. Singers later guest starred in the series as Caleb Cole in the season one episode Mountain Men. * British actors Gary Daniels and Alistair Duncan were among 400 actors who auditioned for the role of Connor MacLeod in the TV series. (Back when Connor was intended to be the main character). * Connor MacLeod was originally going to be the main character in Highlander: The Series. However, when Adrian Paul was cast, he asked the producers to create a new character so as not to have any comparison to Lambert and to be able to develop his own characterization. As a result, Duncan MacLeod was created. * Christopher Lambert reprised his role as Connor MacLeod in the pilot episode The Gathering. Since then he has not appeared in any other episodes of the series. This is because in reality, the Lambert doesn't do television. His appearance in the pilot marked his first and only appearance in an American TV series. * Connor was said to have been born in 1518 and became Immortal in 1536. This means that Connor was about 18 years old when he became Immortal. However he looks a bit older for a teenager. (Lambert was 27 when he was cast in the role). * The character of Connor MacLeod is divided between many separate continuities (as detailed above). He was killed in Highlander: Endgame (by Duncan MacLeod), and Highlander: The Animated Series (by Kortan), but is still alive in terms of the original movie (and second movie, and arguably the third movie), and the final immortal. While in the first three movies Connor MacLeod was the main hero, and therefore the most likely to be the last of the Immortals; in the other continuities (namely the TV Series continuity and the Animated Series continuity) he is just a charismatic secondary character who eventually loses his head. The origin of the character basically remains the same in all continuities (though Highlander II includes an added twist to it), but the timelines differ once Heather, Connor's first wife, dies in the late 1580s. * Interestingly, the comic-book series, which follows the events of Connor's life as decided by the TV Series, had incorporated several elements from the third film into that timeline, thus making Highlander: The Final Dimension part of the show's timeline, even though that wasn't the original intention. The film itself follows the original film's storyline following Connor's claim of the Prize and again has Connor win the Prize at the end of the film. However, with the comic-book making numerous references to it, and because fans in general don't view the first and third film as a timeline of their own, it is now mostly regarded as part of the TV Series timeline. *In TV Series continuity, there was a secret organization known as The Watchers. In The Watcher Chronicles CD-ROM, a few Watchers were attributed to Connor. It's briefly mentioned in Highlander: Endgame that somewhere in his life, Connor met Methos and The Watchers and he later joined their Sanctuary. It is questionable whether he joined it on his free will (knowing what he would enter or not), or whether he entered The Sanctuary forcefully. *In the first draft of the original movie, Connor MacLeod was a very different character that the one well known to most fans. In the Draft, he was a darker, stoic cynical man born in Scotland in the year 1403 instead of 1518. He lived with his mother and father. When he became Immortal, he was made an outcast by his clansman which led to Connor leaving his home rather that being banished. Also Connor had been married nine times unlike in the revised version where he was married twice the first time to a woman named Kate who rejected him after he became Immortal and Heather whom he loved with all his heart and whom he considered as his one and only one love. After her death Connor was heart broken and never married again. Also, Connor's sword in the first draft is a 5th-century Frankish broadsword unlike his trademark Ivory handled Dragonshead Katana (the dragon on Connor's sword has a shorter nose then Duncan's) Quotes *"I'm Connor MacLeod of The Clan MacLeod." *"You look like a woman, you stupid haggis!" *"If it came down to us two, would you take my head?" *"Whatever you say, Jack. You're the master race." *"It seems like 100 years." *"I'm Immortal". *"Love is for poets." *"It's a kind of Magic!" *"I cannot die." *"I'm Connor MacLeod. Same Clan. Different vintage." *"Do you think we ever lived like this, like a tribe, together with a common language, a reason and a name for each living thing ? Did we once belong somewhere, a time, a place, however briefly ?" *"As long as I can remember knowing you you've had all the fun and most of the good women." *"Come on. That was nearly one hundred and sixty years ago." *"There's a fresh breeze blowing off the loch. The glen is snowy and cold. It's the most glorious sight on Earth. I've found no place to match it in four hundred years." *"In the days before memory, there were The Immortals. We were with you then, and we are with you now. We are driven by the endless fight to survive in a Game which knows no limits of time or place. We are the seeds of legend, but our true origin are unknown. We simply are." *"Once, a very long time ago, I was a Highlander. Born of this land and like this land: Immortal." *"Life brings hope and pain, but revenge never brings redemption." *"Nice to see you Kurgan. Who cuts your hair?" Appearances Movies *''Highlander'' *''[[|Sound of Madness|Highlander: The Animated Series]]'' External links *Connor Macleod Homepage - A timeline of Connor Macleod's life References }} fr:Connor MacLeod Category:Immortals